


Sophie & Sackler: Mini Stories

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: ADCU - Freeform, Adam Driver - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Girls HBO - Freeform, Love, Lovers, Romance, Sackler x OC, Sophie and Sackler, Sweet, fluffy fluff, happiness, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: I have decided to expand on Sophie and Sacklers’ story and release mini stories along with the major linear story updates.The mini stories will be short little snippets of their life together. No story will go past the time frame of the series. Its just to give you more moments with them and to make me happy.I hope you enjoy!All of the stories will be posted in this works thread.
Kudos: 11





	Sophie & Sackler: Mini Stories

**Mr. Rochester**

The cold Vermont air filled Sophie's lungs. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Adam smiled as he watched her take in their surroundings. They had escaped to Vermont for a last-minute getaway. Life had been busy, and both of them were on the verge of burnout; he had been in and out of tryouts and just had wrapped filming a mini-series in Los Angeles. 

Sophie had been putting in long hours at the bookstore and trying to get her fantasy novel completed; they had spent many nights brushing kisses on the other as they slept. Adam, frustrated, booked them a bed and breakfast and practically dragged Sophie out of the apartment, demanding that she leave her laptop behind. 

Now, they were hand in hand, walking to their rental car. Adam had done his research for this trip and had something special planned; letting go of Sophie, he theatrically opened the passenger side door and bowed.   
"My lady," He purred in a thick London accent. A smile spread over Sophie as she drew his face up to her and caressed a soft kiss to his mouth before ducking into the car. A tiny sigh left Adam's lips as she moved away; this woman would be the fucking end to him.

"So, tell me, where are you taking me at this hour?" Sophie asked as she peered out into the dark streets that they passed. Adam snickered.   
"It's a surprise, kid. Stop asking." He retorted with a grin. "You know, I will fucking end up telling you if you keep at me. So, sit there and look pretty until I park the car." Sophie tilted her head and furrowed her nose. 

"Fine." She reached over and bopped Adam on the nose. "Only because you're cute." Sophie fiddled with the radio as Adam squinted at the GPS. Sophie nervously watched him as she flipped through the stations. "Love, I can just tell you when to turn." She hummed, placing her hand on his thigh; he was getting irritated; technology escaped him. 

Adam looked over at her quickly and nodded. Sophie rubbed his arm affectionately and pulled the GPS from its holder. Adam instantly relaxed. Sophie kissed his cheek when they got to their destination. "Baby, you only yelled at one pedestrian! I am so proud of you." She jested. Adam turned the engine off and pounced on her, tickling and kissing her wherever he could reach in between her wriggling. He leaned back breathless. 

"Okay, get out of the car." He yelled as he bounced out of the vehicle and towards the trunk. Sophie opened the door and looked around. They were in a large opening, surrounded by trees.

"Sackler, are you planning on killing me and dumping my body?" She joked, slamming the car door. Adam appeared in front of her holding a blanket in his arms and a flashlight. 

"Yes, that's the plan." He said with his trademark, goofy grin. Sophie zipped up her jacket and shuffled over to him. He intuitively bent down to kiss her before shooting up and taking her hand into his. "Here, you carry the blanket, and I will be in charge of making sure you don't break your ankle again..." Sophie huffed.

"You got hit by a bus. I don't know if I should trust you." Sackler stopped suddenly and looked at her blank-faced. 

"Listen, kid; I will leave your ass right here without me or a flashlight." He threatened, his eyes dancing. Sophie burst into laughter. 

"Lead the way, handsome." She said, winking and locking arms with him. Adam leads them to what appeared to be the center of the field, stopping; he grabs the blanket from her and billows it out onto the grass. Sophie watched him, her heartbeat beat in her ears. " You are so fucking precious." She murmured as he encased her against his chest. Adam rubbed his nose against hers.

"Eskimo kissssssssses!" He roared, rubbing his nose all over Sophie's face. She squealed in delight. Jumping back, Adam dropped to the blanket and outstretched his hand; she plopped between his legs, grabbing his arms, wrapped them around her waist. 

"So, what now? Is this one of your public kink scenarios because I don't know if I can be naked at this temperature." She nuzzled into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. Adam kissed the top of head.   
"It's the best night for the Leonid meteor shower. He breathed into her hair. Sophie's body wriggled in happiness. 

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Humming, she tilted her head to kiss Adam's chin. 

"Oh, shit! Kid, it's starting." Adam bellowed out, squeezing Sophie's heart in the process; his childlike grin and wide eyes brought a sigh from her lips. Adam looked down at her and shook his head; kissing her brow, he signaled upward. Sophie gasped as bursts of lights danced in the sky. She didn't notice that Adam had moved his lips to her ear, his voice a soft murmur. 

“I've a strange feeling with regard to you,   
as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs,   
tightly knotted to a similar string in you.   
And if you were to leave,   
I'm afraid that cord of communion would snap.” 

Through the quote, Sophie restrained herself, letting the tears stream down her face before turning and engulfing Adam into a kiss. Breathless, she pulled back; Adam moved his hand to her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. 

"You're my favorite human in the whole world; you know that..." Her words were playful but sincere. "You would make a perfect Rochester." 

"I know." He grinned before poking her in the side. "Okay, now watch." Sophie nestled back into his arms happily. 


End file.
